


Sobrevivir

by Nande_chan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack siempre había sido un sobreviviente, pero la gente que le importaba no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobrevivir

**Author's Note:**

> Fic viejito, escrito un día con sobredosis de Piratas del Caribe.

Jack siempre había sido un sobreviviente, sin importar la situación, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga que hacía que pudiera librar la muerte. Tal vez no era su tiempo todavía, tal vez los milagros sí existían o había algún dios que lo quería vivo. Nunca lo sabría.

Era un sobreviviente, ese era su talento más grande y él lo sabía. No moriría en un duelo contra Barbossa o Barbanegra, ni siquiera en contra de Davy Jones. Esquivaría la muerte de las fauces de cualquier monstruo, incluyendo el kraken. Caribdis y Escila no le harían ni cosquillas y los fantasmas aztecas sedientos de sangre se limitarían a pasarlo de largo.

Jack experimentaría más aventuras de las que cualquiera tiene derecho y viviría para contarlas. Jack lo haría, pero aquellos que le importan no.

Cuando vio cómo el rostro de Will se volvía lívido y su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar a la lluvia, los gritos de la batalla y las manos de Elizabeth, se quedó pasmado. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que la gente que le importaba, de que la persona que le provocaba más alteraciones que las que Angélica le había provocado, pudiera morir. Jamás le había pasado por la mente que algo así pudiera suceder.

Miró a su alrededor, vio al padre de Will pelear con Jones, vio a Elizabeth aferrarse a Will mientras trataba de hacerlo despertar y al final clavó su mirada en Will. Entonces, sintió palpitar el corazón que sostenía y pensó que no era necesario asegurarse de vivir una eternidad, porque él era capaz de sobrevivirla, quizás lo importante era asegurar con quién sobreviviría todo ese tiempo. Y decidió que Will debería de ser esa persona. Él viviría eternamente y Jack regresaría a él una y otra vez por siempre, porque no importaba qué, Jack lograría sobrevivir.

No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo. En el peor de los casos, Will moriría y Jack sería el capitán del Holandés Errante; en el mejor, Jack tendría que buscar otra oportunidad para la inmortalidad.

Elizabeth y él se miraron, no hubo necesidad de intercambiar palabras, y clavaron la espada rota, sostenida por la mano inerte de Will, en el corazón de Jones.

Se dio cuenta de que había funcionado, pero ahora la tripulación del Holandés exigía el corazón de su nuevo capitán y cualquiera que no perteneciera al barco moriría si no salía de ahí. Tenía que huir, tenían que huir, Elizabeth también. No pensó en dejarla ni por un momento, era una buena amiga y era la esposa de Will. No la salvaría por Will, se repitió mentalmente y trató de creerlo. Si lo repetía lo suficiente, tal vez llegaría a convencerse.

Cuando el Holandés surgió del mar con un nuevo capitán, supo que todo había salido bien. El plan había sido un éxito y lo había hecho sin una gota de ron.

Vio a Elizabeth ir al encuentro de Will, vio al Holandés perderse en el atardecer y a Elizabeth volver al barco. Nadie tuvo palabras para Elizabeth, no eran necesarias, y ella tampoco dijo nada.

Jack y Elizabeth se miraron en mudo entendimiento. Elizabeth llevaba un cofre negro con ella, todos conocían su contenido sin necesidad de preguntar. Jack se fijó en él por enésima vez y volvió a mirar a Elizabeth, quien se limitó a sonreírle.

El corazón de Will era de ella, lo había sido desde un inicio y siempre lo sería. Jack estaba bien con ello, no era algo que anhelara ni por lo que quisiera competir. Así era como tenía que ser.

Ella tenía un cofre negro y él una brújula que apunta en la dirección de lo que más se quiere.

Ella tendría el corazón de Will por siempre y él el camino para llegar a Will.


End file.
